


Cartember 2019

by mykmyk



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: Drabbles written for Cartember 2019 on Twitter





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ari for this amazing opportunity to write about my favourite pack.  
You can check more fics/headcanons/art on Twitter, check #cartember or #cartember2019

Carter loves this warm feeling, when he hears Joe laughing with Ox. There was time when his brother was too silent, too cold. 

Carter loves this warm feeling, when he sees Kelly's blushed cheeks. There was time when his brother gave up on finding his mate.

Carter loves this warm feeling, when he sees his mother dancing and singing in the kitchen. There was time when his mother couldn't even be human enough to feel.

Carter loves this warm feeling, when he sees Mark and Gordo together, one with a cheeky smile, one with a grumpy face, but love in his eyes. There was time when there was too many unspoken words between them.

Carter loves this warm feeling when his pack is with him, happy and safe. 

But his favourite feeling, the warmest feeling, is the gentle touch of the Timber wolf.

But shh, it's a secret.


	2. Blue

Years and years ago Carter had a favourite toy. It wasn't anything special, just a blue police car. But he loved to play with it, pretending that he was a brave policeman chasing bad guys, like it was one of these action films his dad and Uncle Mark liked to watch.

Time passed and now Carter was more interested in video games than toys. So he gave his favourite car to Kelly, knowing that his brother would take a good care of it.

Carter had to admit that he had forgotten about his old toy. Until years later he saw little Joe playing with it. 

"I gave it to him," said Kelly. "Just like you gave it to me all these years ago. I am trying to be a good older brother. I can't be the best, because that's you, but I am trying my best."

Carter didn't say anything, just hugged Kelly. He knew his brother would understand him without words.

Later, they joined Joe and all three brother took turns playing with blue police car.


	3. Flowers

Carter's favourite flowers are roses. He doesn't really know why. They are very cliché, aren't they? 

But when he looks at them he thinks about his family, about his pack. 

He thinks about magic.

And he thinks about strange things like ravens and loneliness. He thinks about the smell of cars and gasoline.

He thinks about something, someone, left behind.

For years he doesn't know why roses make him think about all these things. 

But when he is sixteen years old his family moves back to Green Creek and then everything just _clicks into place.   
_


	4. Woods

Carter loves these woods. It's a safe place, where he can be close to his family. Where he can be himself. 

_Carter hates these woods. It's an awful place. Bad things happened there._

Carter loves these woods. It makes him think about his father.

_His father who took Joe there. For their** special **walks. Carter is the oldest, isn't he? He is big, he is strong, he is fast and clever. Isn't he? But it wasn't enough, never enough._

Carter loves these woods. Even more after Joe's first full moon. After Ox finding out about them. After Ox **accepting** them.

_Ox, Ox, Ox. He goes there with Joe. Not with him. Not like that. Never like that. Like their friendship was less. Like their kiss was **nothing. **_

Carter loves these woods.

_Carter hates these woods. He hopes the whole damn place one day will end in flames. _


	5. Dark

Sometimes it is so **dark** inside his head that he feels stuck inside. Without any light. Only with this tiny voice telling him that he is a failure. 

This tiny voice loves to remind him about every bad thing he ever did.

About every time he fucked up.

About every time he tried and failed. 

This tiny voice loves to tell him that no one loves him. Why should they? That he is useless. What a disappointment. 

Sometimes it is so** dark **in his head that be believes the voice. 

But only sometimes.


	6. Snow

Everything was covered in snow. It looked like Winter Wonderland. 

Everything outside smelled like pines and ice. Like fresh air and long nights.

Everything inside smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. Like juicy meat with gravy. Like mulled wine and happiness.

There was a huge Christmas Free in the living room. Robbie and Kelly decorated it and it looked amazing.

There was a mistletoe in the hall. Mark and Gordo spent hours on kissing under it. Like some bloody teenagers.

There was fire in the fireplace that kept everyone warm and cosy. Timber Wolf loved to lay next to it.

There was his pack. Happy and safe, and Carter had never felt that _peaceful_ before.


	7. Green

_Breath in_

Carter looked through the window. Any trace of snow was now long gone. Last winter was long and hard for all of them. Not only outside, but also_ inside. _

They had to fight, they had to keep going. Sometimes they won. Sometimes they lost.  
They celebrated. They cried. It was hard for everyone. But they managed. Somehow.

And now winter was gone. 

Carter could see the grass getting green.  
His beloved woods waking up.

_Breath out_

Spring was coming.


	8. Fire

Sometimes all Carter could feel was fire in his blood. The feeling was awful. It made him angry and unsettled. Ready to run and maybe never come back.

It made him feel uneasy and restless. He couldn't find his place at home.

So he did what his blood, what this fire, was telling him to do. He run. 

He run into the woods and kept running. Until his legs hurt and he couldn't breath.

But no matter what the fire was telling him, Carter always came back. Sometimes it was hard. Sometimes it was easy. 

But every time his pack was there. 

Waiting for him.


	9. Summer

Carter just couldn't wait for summer holidays. No more school. No more homework. No more stupid classmates.

Just him, Kelly, Ox and Joe.

They could run in the woods all day long.

They could have a bonfire, eat too much s'mores and laugh until their bellies hurt. 

They could have a sleepover! Joe would love that. A blanket fort and scary stories.

Yes, Carter couldn't wait for summer holidays.


	10. Angst

Carter's heart has been broken many times. 

He can't remember the first time, he was too young when it happened.

When his pack left Green Creek. When they left their witch behind, with the smell of dirt and leaves and rain, and his uncle Mark's heart. Maybe if they stayed there, the next heartbreak would have never happened.

This time his heart shattered into millions and millions of pieces. 

His baby brother, this ball of sunshine, this wild tornado, his future alpha. Kidnapped. Gone. Taken from them. 

Even now, after so many years, Carter still dreams about it.

And then, so many other heartbreaks. Some not too bad, even if they really hurt. 

His crush being his brother's mate. A girlfriend who broke up with him because his family was "weird". 

Some worse, hurting him and hurting him, and hurting him. Like this nagging thought in his head telling him lies about being worthless. Not enough. Not fitted to be an alpha. 

He tries his best to ignore it. Sometimes he wins. Quite often he fails. 

And then they have to leave for years and years. So much time wasted. They were like boys trying to be men. 

His heart was breaking every day. With every not yet. 

When they came back nothing was the same and it broke his heart again because he missed all the changes. 

And then, there is Timber Wolf.

Carter knows what his pack thinks. That they laugh at him because he is oh so oblivious. 

He isn't. 

He knows why the wolf is so protective of him. He can feel it. He can smell it.

He knows. 

But he can't accept it. Not now. Not when he is like this. 

Not when it's so dangerous. He already has to look after so many people. He doesn't know if he can cope with another one.

So he ignores it. 

Yes, Carter's heart has been broken many times, but this time he is trying to protect himself.


	11. Rain

Carter was so bored.

It was raining outside, so he couldn't go out and play in the garden.

Joe was having his afternoon nap. Urgh. Carter loved his baby brother but he slept a lot and that was just so boring.

Kelly was reading a comic book and Carter knew very well that one should never disturb Kelly when he was reading.

Carter didn't know what his parents were doing. Maybe his mum could play with him? Or even better - they could bake a chocolate cake!

He was going to look for him mum, when he noticed Uncle Mark standing in the living room watching the rain.

Uncle Mark was always so sad when it was raining. Maybe he was bored as well?

Carter decided to give him the biggest slice of the cake later.

It looked like his Uncle Mark really needed it.


	12. Hope

Carter knows that hope is a dangerous thing. It could make you very vulnerable. It could hurt you and crush you.

But then he looks at his family, his pack.

His brothers with their mates, happy.

Kelly and Robbie, still a bit shy.

Joe and Ox, so sure of their bond.

He looks at Mark and Gordo, now even more in love than ever.

His mother, strong and full of life.

Team Human - wonderful, amazing Team Human, still with them.

So when Carter sees his family, when he feels his mate's strong arms around him, he dares to hope that they left all these bad things behind them.


	13. Earth

Carter was five years old when his small world shattered. 

He was more than sure that Earth was flat. Just like pancakes. And he loved pancakes. His mum always made them on Saturdays.

Yes, there were hills and mountains (like big chocolate chunks or blueberries, his favourites), but still. It was flat. Flat-ish?

But his dad told him that Earth was round. Like a ball, added Uncle Mark.

It made no sense whatsoever. 

Firstly Carter was sure that his dad and uncle were making fun of him. But then, on the other hand, his dad was an alpha, so he knew a thing or two about the world. 

Carter didn't know what to think about this. 

So he decided to find Kelly and ask him if he wanted to play outside for a bit.

Flat Earth. Round Earth. Who cared, as long as he could play with his brother, any Earth was okay.


	14. Purple

"Stay still!" says Carter. "I am nearly done."  
"I am sorry, but it tickles".

Carter paints the last, purple, stripes on Kelly's cheeks. He can see that his brother is blushing under the asexual flags on his cheeks.

"There you go! Looking good, bro. You are all ready for your first Pride".

Then he hugs Kelly and whispers to his ear. 

"And I am so damn proud of you".

Kelly blushes even harder.


	15. Autumn

Autumn is a strange time. 

Something between nature dying and still being alive.

Something between quiet, early nights and loud Halloween celebrations.

Something between now and then.

Carter enjoys autumn. He likes to hear this crunching noise when he steps on dry leaves.

He likes the smell in the air, crisp and earthy. 

He likes, loves, seasonal pumpkin spice lattes. 

He likes movie nights with horror films and lots of popcorn.

He likes counting days to Christmas.

Yes, Carter likes autumn. 

And autumn means a different kind of happiness.


End file.
